


Towns that change their name

by panicparade



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: 1920's, Alternate Universe - Historical, Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been five years since he’d seen Ryan, five years since he’d convinced himself that what he’d felt was wrong and he loved his wife and kids. It had only taken one letter to show him how he couldn’t lie to himself anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Towns that change their name

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the AU:Historical square on my [Trope_Bingo Round 2 Card](http://panicparade.dreamwidth.org/1616.html)  
> Title is from the song Days Before you came by Placebo  
> Un- betaed, any mistakes pointed out politely would be appreciated :)\
> 
> In the same universe as [Days Before You Came](http://archiveofourown.org/works/778441) So this is kind of like an in-between. DBYC has a happy ending. This does not. :( I'd say read the first half of that, then read this and then go back and read that.

_1920, London_

Brendon loved showing Ryan around London. Even though he barely spent a few months in the city each year, he made sure to enjoy London to its fullest before it would be time for him to return to the estate. He knew his father didn’t approve of him spending all his time out on the streets, walking about, but he gave Brendon this one exception, because as he put it to Brendon’s mother one evening, “When he’s married and has kids he won’t get time to do any such things anymore. Let the boy have his fun.” Brendon tried not to think much about how his father wanted him to get married by the end of the year, there was no girl who had caught his eye yet, no matter how many balls and lunches he attended with his mother and sister. At times like these he would think of Mr. Pete but would stop himself from carrying that thought any further. He was nothing like Pete Wentz and he would marry a fine young girl, from a respectable family and have many kids; just like all boys his age should.

Ryan provided a distraction from his thoughts, he would ooh and aah over everything, going on and on about how different it all was _back home_. Brendon would just smile and pull Ryan along the street taking care of the carriages moving along, pulling him towards Spencer’s office from where they would pull their friend out and go sit at the park for hours. Thought these days they would take a small detour and go out in search of the Wall’s Cart; Ryan loved ice cream. He didn’t mind walking the extra distance if it meant that there was a chance he’d get to eat ice cream that day. He would finish his in a minute and then stare at Brendon and Spencer with wide eyes. Spencer would just laugh and say he was immune to such looks because of being Brendon’s friend for so many years, but Brendon would fall for it every time. The look on Ryan’s face when he got Brendon’s ice cream was worth not getting to eat any, according to Brendon. If it would be too hot, they’d race each other till Trafalgar Square, jumping into the fountains with the kids. While Ryan and Spencer would splash each other, Brendon would be busy looking around them to make sure there was no one who knew him who could get the news of this activity back to his father. That is, until Ryan would jump out of the fountain and pulls him in, getting him all wet. And if part of Brendon’s revenge involved holding onto Ryan to get him wet, well, then he didn’t think too much about it.

***

_1925, London_

Brendon stepped out of his house and walked along a path he knew he well enough that he didn’t have to take care of where he was walking. His mind was too preoccupied to pay attention to the path, still focused on the letter he’d received from letter that morning. It had been five years since he’d seen Ryan, five years since he’d convinced himself that what he’d felt was wrong and he loved his wife and kids. It had only taken one letter to show him how he couldn’t lie to himself anymore. It could have been him with Ryan right now, in Berlin, just the two of them without worrying about what his father or his family would say. If only Brendon had been more brave then, he wouldn’t have been standing here now with his uneaten ice cream with no big brown eyes looking at him, always waiting for Brendon to give in. 


End file.
